Many different types of aircraft door assemblies exist. For example, in recreational or propeller aircraft, the door assemblies can be configured to open by swinging out in a manner similar to a car door or door of a dwelling. However, in commercial aircraft having pressurized cabins, door assemblies are more complicated to allow for pressurization, and are configured to open and close in a manner that does not obstruct or interfere with the jetway so that passengers can easily enter and exit the aircraft.